Eclipse:Night Of The Scarred Moon
by ReikoTwilight
Summary: Young Hana is haunted by dreams of an dark figure since her parents deaths.now she must find out who is this dark figure in her dreams and why is both the yakuza & Italian mafia is after her.Rated M For Language.Get Ready For The Lunar Eclipse.
1. Haunting

**_Eclipse_**

_**By: Reiko Kaname**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Haunting**_

**Hana's POV**

It began like always. That haunting church...the flames dancing around it & that man, with that sinister grin. It sent shivers down my spine every time I saw him……like a horrid memory you can never forget. I woke up in a cold sweat, "It's Been a whole month…… I can't stop dreaming about that creepy guy….".I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes & looked around my room groggily "dam it…where's that stupid clock..?"I looked down & finally found it on the side of my bed with the light from it blinking. I quickly look at the time…

I was late for school again!"Nonna!"

I shouted running down the stares almost tripping with my uniform."iie hana , I made breakfast for you.nonna gave me one of those sweet smiles at her. A little aggravated I groaned politely"nonna you were supposed to wake me up early".Nonna only chuckled & lifted up her finger" my hana you're almost a grown woman , its you're job to wake up own your own not mine." I sigh as I quickly put on my clothes. I hated it wean she told me this but it was some what true.im going to graduate soon, but I don't know if I can even handle collage with these strange dreams ive

Been having lately. I quickly finished putting on my uniform & kissed my nonna good bye & ran out the house to school.i went though the easy shortcut though a nearby by park until I feel something grab me from behind. Of course I panicked, I swung my arms & kicked my legs left & right & almost started to scream until my attacker covered my mouth"jeez Hana clam down! It's only me!" the familiar voice said. He finally let me go & I turned & was greeted with a childish grin. I scolded abit but I was relived to see that it was only Jonathan." Next time tell me wean you want to attack me from behind you idiot! "I snarled at him with a burning rage. He only chuckled & grin that awfully big grin again"ok ok im sorry! I just wanted to walk with yah to school, like old times." I lifted an eye brow in suspicion, knowing Jonathan's

Past it was maybe a little prank he always pulls on me. I just turned slightly & looked at my clock, it was 10:01.i groand out of fustrastion"im not going to school today, they're going to close the doors by now anyway" I said with a lump in my throat. Jonathan laugh surprised me & made me jump a little.

It was as loud as a hyena's."y-you…s-skiping?!Hahaha what a laugh "he wrapped his arm around me & pulled me into a head lock"c'on hanny

You're really considering skipping?" I tried to pull out of his grasps as I gasp for air"w-why would you care...im l-late anyway! "He finally let go & I hold my head from pain."Ahhhh I gusses so….hey, have you been having those dreams again? "I just nod my head. Jonathan looked at me with concern in his eyes." that dream you have sounds a lot like one of my dads cases, it just like you said, a near by church burns down by a boom but inside with some of the well known mafia members dying from the impact, I don't know about that creepy guy that was also in yah dream, but the other stuff seem to add up well" I sat near a bench to catch my breath. Even thinking about that dream sends me into a cold sweat."Hey…..lets stop talking about it Kay? "I calmly said. Jonathan looked more concerned. Ever have I really saw him like this. It seem like he was more mature than ever. he patted my head & smiled"ok, & I gusses it's a good idea not to go to school" he pulled out his hand to me"c'on lets get walk around lil Kay?" I nodded & gave him little grin. We walked though the park for a few hours until I saw something strange, it was almost near the woods by the exit of the park. I taped Jonathan's shoulder lightly"hey you see that?" I asked" see what hanny?"I completely ignored Jonathan & ran though the bushes to find that glimpse of what I saw. I ran faster & faster & until I tripped out of the bushes & landed on the floor. I rubbed my backside & looked up slowly to what seemed like a broken down mansion……..yet…..it wasn't a mansion……it was the church, the same church from my dream. Was torn down from decay & old age, the stained windows were shatterd.it left me in a breathless shock."Hana! Are you?!" Jonathan came dashing by me. He bends down to pick me up. I was in too deep into a daze to realize were I was." the….church" pointed up to the abandoned building. Jonathan looks at me with a puzzled face."What? Is that the church from your dream? "I nod shaking. Why was I so scared? I go up& walked to the abandon church. I slightly opened the door & looked around.

Glass Was scattered around the room & the chars were tossed around in every direction. I could tell there was a fire since every fabric was burned. Jonathan yelled my name & grabbed my shoulder roughly"Hana are you even lessening!?" I turned to him regaining my cautions."J-jonathan.where…"he quickly interrupted me" what are you doing?!& what is so amazing about this place to you?" my lips trembled "it's from my dream….this…place." I walked around abit more & stepped on something soft. I looked down to see a small doll, I picked it up & looked at it curiously. It was so strange looking, the eyes look so dark & the hair was nappy & short & the clothing felt like decaying skin.

"Eww what the fuck is that?" Jonathan brutey shouted out. I rolled my eyes "it's some kind of doll, & be quite your loud mouth can start another earthquake in this place" Jonathan just scowled & started pulling me out the door"c'on were leaving, it's getting late anyway "I snatched my arm back"no! i want to check out this place a bit more!" I shouthed."Who the hell is in here" I loud voice echoed though the church. Jonathan sopped me off my feet & carried me on his shoulder. 'That's a choice we can't make now hanny!"He ran out of the church a quick as he can. As I was on top of him I saw a man in a black suit look back at us , after a quick glimpse she slam the door. Jonathan kept on running witch seemed like it wouldn't stop till the ends of time until we were near my nonna's house. he bends down to catch his breath." you can let me go now!" I shouted"oh sorry" Jonathan said breathlessly. I sweep myself off & notice I still had the doll in my hand."y-you still have that u-ugly thing?" he questioned me"im going to find out about that church '& why am I dreaming about it" Jonathan jumped from excitement & grabbed me by the shoulders" are yah crazy?! You heard that voice! Hana you don't know what's going on in there! There's reports going on about the gonal & yakuza are hiding members around the city. What if that was them" he yelled I just scoffed & rolls my eyes" Jon, stop reading you're dad's reports, you're dads a cop that's his job you're getting you're noise into." Jon didn't laugh, he gave me the most serious look, it was actually pretty funny to see him like that, but I didn't laugh. He sighed" looks just stay home today, no sneaking off Kay?" I tried to keep a serious face. I nod my head"yeah I promise" he let me go & sighs out of realife"good, well…its getting late, im gonna go home Kay?' he poked my nose & smiles" see yah later Hanny!"He waves& walks back home. I grind little & said to myself(sorry Jon but I need to find more about that church)I looked at the doll" tonight, im gonging to go back….whenever he likes it or not.


	2. Intruder

Eclipse

Eclipse

By: Reiko Kaname

Chapter Two

Intruder

Hana's POV

I gave nonna an excuse of why I was home so early. I hated lying to her, but if I want to make this plan to work I had to. Strange enough she was very understanding & told me to go to bed. I rested up a bit until 10:56 pm. I dressed in my dark jeans and Avenged Sevenfold shirt Jonathan gave me after going to there concert & I griped the doll in my hand thinking about Jon again. It made me melancholic thinking of how he would feel about me heading back to the church without him knowing, but this might end my devastating dreams once & for all. I climbed down my window, slipping off and landed right on my back. "ow! hmph!" I covered my mouth & made sure I didn't waken my grandmother. Then I dashed to the park & into the abandoned church. I slowly went inside. Breathing wildly. I walked around the church looking for familiar areas, until I saw a light from a door. I slowly walked towards it, griping the doll. I looked through the crack & saw two men dressed in black suits, with large looking guns. They were talking in Italian so I couldn't understand much of what they were saying." What the fuck are u doing here?!" I turned quickly to see a middle aged man wearing black. He grabbed me roughly by the arm & opened the door." looks like we got us a little spy!" the men quickly grabbed me as a struggled to get myself free until I felt a great pain in my stomach. One of them had kicked me in my stomach and I Blacked out wishing I would have lessened to Jonathan. A tear came down my eyes, but I still kept myself from dozing off and bite the hand of men in black. He let out a big yelp and loosens his grip on me. I pushed him roughly on the side and tried to escaped until one of those discussing goons grabbed a hold of my hair." You little bitch! You think you can get away from us that easily?!" I cursed myself and came up with a lie." please! Let me go! I was just looking for my friend. I promise I won't tell..." I yelled. An outburst of laughter echoed from the room filling the church." you're one funny bitch you know that? There's no way in hell were letting you're pretty face go now…You heard too much" he said with an insolent smile. I growled a bit. The old man came up to me & caressed my Chin." now little girl, don't play dumbass with us, I saw you snooping around here earlier". A sharp pan went though my stomach, everything was falling apart in one second. I whished I had never left the comfort of my home for what now seem for a simple dream. No it wasn't simple. I've had these dreams ever since my mom died. I'm not going to quit now. The Last member put a gun to my head and pulled me roughly to face him. He put a gun to my head & smirked.

"Tell us what you heard and I promise we won't kill u now." In a fit of rage I head butted him and he fell back. I quickly grabbed the gun from him and aimed it at the other two." what the fuck yah think your doing?!" the old man yelled. He charged at me until I pulled the trigger & shot him in the arm. His scream was appalling. It shook though me when I had notice what I had done." Bolívar!!" one goon yelled. As they ran towards him I ran out of the room as quickly as I can. I can hear the men ague as I ran though the church. Suddenly I tripped on something hard falling though the church's window. I laid there in a daze and bleeding rapidly. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I tired to look for the doll , it was still in my hand. Some blood was on it from my fall. A loud thumping sound started to come towards me. A tear slowly crawl down my cheek. As I closed my eyes I saw him again

, With that shocking smile. "Do you want to die little girl?" my eye's widen. I didn't know if it was a dream or not."W-Who are you? why do you.." "Hush. I asked u a question answer it" I just nodded. A huge grin crawled on his face. "Give me you're body. I'll give them a good time." I slowly closed my eyes & I felt my body go numb. I just suck into the darkness , hoping that I would wake up if I still had the life in me.

Higuri's P.O.V

I'm Finally Free. I was still in the form of that girl's body." Dam it. She really fucked herself up" I got up & try to sehow strong she was. Fuck was she scrawny. I walked into the church through the broken glass. I took a shard for protection."Hey! There She Is!" that voiced sounded familiar. It was Bolivar goons. I smirked out of the tension of killing again. Bolivar sent one of his goons running at me with a rifle. I threw

The shard from what that girl broke right into his neck. The blood streamed out of his neck. He started to squirm & dropped on the floor. I started to chuckle & snatched the gun out of his hand." try it again "I put my foot on the shard & thrust the glass deeper into his neck. I could feel the vibration of his air coming out of the cut in his throat. "You fucking whore!!' another goon tried to shoot at me but I dodge it & quickly shoot him in the head once. He fell to the ground & just laid there. Old Bolivar just stands their in shock. I looked at him & smirked. "Who the hell are you?! "He screamed. He tried to run away but I shoot him in both of his legs. I walked to him & smirked. "Good night old man" I finally shot him in the head. His brains splattered on the pavement. I couldn't help but to laugh again. "These fuckers get weaker by only 2 years?" it wasp humorous. I wonder if Glin was just as weak.


End file.
